The present invention relates to a machine for radiusing the corners of glass sheets by the use of grinding wheels.
Glass sheets as obtained after cutting are most commonly of rectangular or square shape with four sharp corners, which as such are dangerous and in any event subject to easy breakage. These sharp corners are eliminated by rounding them (“radiusing” colloquially) with the aid of rotary grinding wheels, generally three in number, of which one is for roughing, the second is for finishing and the third is for polishing. For correct radiusing, templates are used, these being located with considerable precision to obtain a perfect result, but making in-line processing of the glass sheets difficult. In other words, the radiusing operation represents a slow-down in the continuity of a glass sheet processing line, this processing comprising cutting the sheets to shape, radiusing the corners and then applying surface treatment, for example washing and drying.